


Eres mi luz

by Aurora_Cullen



Category: spideytorch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Cullen/pseuds/Aurora_Cullen
Summary: Segundo fic que en realidad fueron un regalo para una personita que aprecio mucho
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 3





	Eres mi luz

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic que en realidad fueron un regalo para una personita que aprecio mucho

Peter pov:

Era muy temprano cuando abrì los ojos, escuchè la voz de Johnny pero no lo ví, la luz se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina, escuché unas suaves risitas y me levanté para prepararme para el dìa.  
Media hora después salí fresco y me dirigí a la cocina viendo el mas hermoso espectaculo de todos, Johnny con su delantal, en boxer y bailando para divertir a los pequeños que se encontraban en sus porta bebés, dos pequeños rubios, Johnny y Valerie Storm, ahora Storm Parker, en realidad no eran nuestros biològicamente sino de su hermana, sin embargo cuando falleciò inesperadamente nos dejò a cargo, yo los amaba como nuestros, apenas tenían seis meses y eran los ángeles mas adorables, solo esperaba poder darles un hermanito o hermanita en el futuro.

Peter: buenos días pequeños tesoros,   
Mi amor - les brinde una sonrisa y comencé ayudar como cada mañana a alimentarlos

Johnny: buenos días amor - fui hacia el para darle un beso- ya estàn cambiados, hoy madrugamos un poco - le sonreía a los pequeños- nos vas a acompañar a visitar a su mami? Hoy cumple un mes

Peter: me encantaría cielo pero tengo una reuniòn importante con el señor Stark- no mentía completamente si debía ir a la torre pero por otros motivos

Johnny: bueno pero puedes alcanzarnos mas tarde no? Vamos a ir un rato al parque despuès, no me gusta que estèn tan encerrados 

Peter: acariciando la mejilla de Johnny- claro amor, los alcanzo tan rápido termine la reuniòn- conocía esa mirada en el, se sentía vulnerable, aùn dudando de su capacidad con los pequeños, aùn con el alma rota despuès de la perdida- bueno papi ve a arreglarte yo me quedo con ellos.

Johnny: gracias Pet, eres mi àngel - tomandolo de la cintura para perderme en sus labios por un momento- ahora si ya me diste energía- salí de la cocina no sin antes asegurarme de que los pequeños estuvieran bien, era una manía mia pero despuès de lo sucedido no podía evitarlo, me di una rapida ducha y me vestí para pasar el día fuera.

Pet: que guapo te ves mi cielo, para visitar a tu bella dama - acomodè su camisa y le di un amoroso beso mientras acaricié su cabello- ya les puse los abrigos y las cosas estàn listas en la carriola doble

Johnny: - lo tomé de la cintura para robarle otro beso- eres el mejor lo sabías, todos los días agradesco que dieras este salto de fè conmigo y me acompañaras en esta aventura con los pequeños Storm

Peter: - neguè y le di una melancòlica sonrisa- desearía que las cosas hubiesen ocurrido distinto pero aqui estamos y ten por seguro que esta pequeña familia es para siempre

\- de pronto los pequeños comenzaron a ponerse algo inquietos en sus sillitas señal de que era momento de salir-  
\-   
Johnny: ya voy pequeños impacientes, ya vamos a ver a mamà- tomè las sillitas y las puse en la carriola doble, al verme dejaron de hacer ruido, besé sus cabecitas y me puse mi abrigo- nos vemos mas tarde amor - le di un ùltimo beso y fui a la camioneta, Peter se llevaría el auto, los asegurè bien y salimos rumbo al memorial de mi hermana.

Peter: -lo vi alejarse en la camioneta y dando un suspiro entrè al auto, solo esperaba que todo resultara como esperaba, si era así tal vez podría reparar un poco mas del corazón de mi llamita y así devolverle su luz, conduje por un rato hasta llegar a la torre, entrè saludando a la recepcionista y fui a los pisos de los vengadores - hola doctor Baner, vine para mi cita

Dr. Baner: claro Peter, pasa ya tengo todo listo

Peter: - la cita no duró mucho y gracias a la super tecnología del lugar obtuve una respuesta casi de inmediato, salí apenas dos horas después de ahí pues tambièn pasè a saludar al señor Stark y hablar un poco sobre modificaciones para el nuevo traje de Johnny si decidía regresar, conduje hasta el cementerio, sabía que aùn estaría ahi sentado con los pequeños como en un picnic, me aproximè con sigilo, lo podía escuchar hablar con su voz entre cortada y ronca, seguro había llorado bastante, me senté a su lado tomando su mano- hola mi amor, hola Sue, vine a darles una noticia a ambos- le sonreì con ternuraa acariciando su rostro y mirandolo a los ojos- veràs Sue, tu sabes que amo a tu hermano, que es el amor de mi vida y bueno aqui està, dos sorpresas en una - le sonrio con ternura mientras saco dos cosas de mi saco, un anillo y un gorrito- primero, quieres casarte conmigo? - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solo atinò a asentir mientras le ponía el anillo- bueno ahora es oficial, vas a ser papà por segunda vez - le entreguè el gorrito y entonces casi me taclea para despuès brincar y ponerse de nuevo frente a la tumba

Johnny: lo escuchaste Sue lo escuchaste, voy a ser papà, voy a casarme... oh Sue como me gustaria tenerte aqui conmigo - me puse a llorar siendo abrazado por mi ahora prometido, en ese momento vino una suave brisa que trajo consigo petalos de flores de cerezo las preferidas de Sue, no pude mas que reir entre el llanto y dejar que Peter me abrazara, cuando me calmè levantamos todo y fuimos al parque donde caminamos por un rato, cuando el día refrescò volvimos a casa, dimos de comer a los pequeños y acurrucarnos frente a la chimenea cuando comenzò a llover- te amo Peter, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo- acariciè su mejilla y le di un beso tras otro hasta perdernos en caricias que solo el ruido de los pequeños detuvo, a la noche y ya en la cama acostados no pude mas que ver por la ventana y pensar que una de esas estrellas era mi hermana que me consediò lo que mas deseaba y me miraba desde el cielo.

Peter: nueve meses despuès y no sin un sinfin de altas y bajas nació, un 21 de agosto Susan Rebeca (Becky) Storm Parker sana y hermosa para tomar su lugar en la gran familia junto a sus hermanitos y los vengadores como tios y tias, cuando me recuperè tuvimos nuestra boda soñada en la playa y solo con la gente mas cercana a nosotros, durante la recepciòn cuando veía el atardecer un solo petalo de cerezo se posó en mi cabello, no pude evitar reir y mirar donde Johnny estaba con una gran sonrisa siendo el gran padre que estaba destinado a ser- gracias Sue, por confiarme tus mayores tesoros- en ese momento Johnny llegò hacia mi abrazandome por atras- 

Johnny: que pasa, te aburres?

Peter: claro que no amor solo vine a ver el atardecer, despuès de todo este siempre fue nuestro momento especial del dīa - y ahi bajo ese cielo ahora estrellado supe que tendríamos una larga vida llena de felicidad.


End file.
